The over-all objectives of the Breast Examination Training Program are: 1. To train North Carolina Public Health Nurses to perform physical examination of the breast with a quality and effectiveness in line with the current level of knowledge and professional skill. 2. To teach North Carolina Public Health Nurses a method of teaching women to perform a professionally acceptable Breast Self-Examination. The North Carolina Division of Health Services set as a pre-requisite for prospective trainees, the completion of the OMNI SERIES. Thus, the Division of Health Services is responsible for the scheduling of its nurses. Unassigned training days are utilized in the training of graduate students of Duke University School of Nursing and University of North Carolina School of Nursing as well as occupational Health Nurses. During the coming year, approximately one hundred Public Health Nurses and Occupational Health Nurses, geographically located throughout North Carolina, will complete the two day training session. The Director, Josephine E. Newell, M.D., will address the membership of various County Medical Societies on Early Detection of Breast Cancer. The effective out-reach program established by the staff through the American Cancer Society will be maintained.